Invisible Wings
by HokiPoki1213
Summary: The movie 'City of Angels', the InuYasha version. Sango and Kagome are Angels, unable to feel and touch the humans they watch over. One day, Sango finds Miroku, a Doctor and a flirt, and starts to 'feel'.
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible Wings**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with _InuYasha _or _City of Angels._ The people who made them are the owners. Not me. I'm too poor to have anything like that under my name. LOL.

**A.N. **This is my first InuYasha fic, so be very kind! LOL. I'm also in the middle of University work, so there may be long delays between updates, but don't fret! I'm writing new chapters at every chance I get, so hopefully the delays won't be as long.

The sun glowed just beyond the horizon; the clouds slowly began to part and allow the pink light shine through. People clad in black clothes crowded on the beach, along the shoreline, on top of the lifeguard houses and the nearby cliffs.

In unison, the strange crowd closed their eyes and listened, hearing a calming yet rejuvenating melody from the direction of the sun as it came over their edge over the world.

Sango relaxed, taking her energy from the music that was played every time the sun set or rose. She was an unusually beautiful Angel, even though many among the Angels were considered to be quite average. Black hair the colour of ebony hung down to her waist, chocolate brown eyes shone as they closed in her daily ritual with the other Angels, as they listened to the music created by the sun. She opened her eyes as the wonderful sounds faded, seeing her fellow Angels walk off for another day of being a Messenger.

Sango transported herself in a thought to the top of a residential building, having a feeling that she had to be there. She heard the various voices of the thoughts of the people living in the building's apartments, and one caught her attention in particular.

'_What's her temperature? Hurry up, I want to know what's wrong! A hundred and ten? This is not good.'_

Sango found herself at the source of the voice, a worried mother fretting over her young daughter, who was lying and shaking in her bed.

'_I'd better try and get her temperature down before it gets any worse.' _The mother then left the room and into the adjoining bathroom and started to fill the bathtub with cold water.

The little girl, in the meantime was looking straight at Sango with curiosity. Sango smiled at her in reassurance and held out a hand.

The girl reached out with a shaky hand, but was interrupted when her mother picked her up. "Come on sweetie," the mother said to the girl, her voice cracking with worry. "Into the tub."  
The girl let out a loud squeal when she was lowered into the cold water. "Mummy, its freezing!" she complained.

The mother held onto her daughter's shaking body. "Its OK," she assured her daughter. "Just stay in here so you can feel better…" The mother paused. Her daughter's eyes slowly began to shut and her shakes began to get worse. "Sweetie? Sweetie! Wake up! No!"

Sango watched on as the ambulance rushed the unconscious little girl to the hospital, her mother holding onto on of her shaking hands with one of her own.

In the hospital, the girl looked up at Sango on the other side of the room as the doctors worked to figure out what was wrong with her. Then, with a blink of an eye, the girl appeared beside the silent Sango, who gave her a kind smile.

The girl looked on as the doctors fought to revive her suddenly still body. "Where are we going?" the girl asked Sango, looking up at her.

Sango continued to smile kindly at the girl. "Someplace wonderful," she replied.

"Can Mummy come?" the girl asked, watching her distraught mother crying over her body lying on the hospital bed.

Sango shook her head. "Not right now," she answered truthfully. "But she will be in years to come."

The girl nodded in understanding, looking remarkably calm for someone who had just watched themself die.

Sango held out her hand to the girl for the second time. "Come," she said.

The girl took Sango's hand and they both walked away from the sad faces of the Doctors and nurses, away from the crying figure of the mother, grasping still on her dead daughter's hand.

Sango led the girl towards the path that led onwards to the next lifetime. But before she could release the girl on her journey, the girl asked, "Are you an Angel?"

Sango smiled at her. "Yes," she answered.

"Can I be one?" the girl asked.

Sango would've laughed if she had the ability, but Angels were unemotional and couldn't feel. The girl would not adjust to the change from human emotions to Angel numbness. "I'm sorry," Sango said. "But we are not the Angels you believe us to be."

The girl looked forlorn for a second before looking up at Sango with determination. "What's the point of having wings when you can feel the breeze on your face?" she asked, before walking down the path, leaving Sango to contemplate the girl's comments.

Sango transported to a high spot on top of a sign, sitting down and watching the world go by, away from the thoughts of the humans.

"Another death today?" a voice on her right asked.

Sango nodded at her fellow Angel and friend Kagome, who had appeared by her side. "The girl was smart," she commented. "She actually wanted to be one of us."

Kagome sighed. "Many of the children want to," she replied. "They're so innocent and yet so intelligent beyond their years."

Sango nodded again as she stared out at the view below her: long roads curving around tall buildings, numerous numbers of cars used the road as high numbers of people crowded the streets they walked on. Watching the lives of humans go by, creating small miracles and assuring the ones that needed comfort or advice, this was the life Sango was used to for as long as she could remember- so long, she couldn't remember where she came from or when.

"I heard it's going to be another beautiful sunset today," Kagome said, crossing her ankles as she readjusted her seat on the sign high above the ground. "I wonder if the music would get better each time the sun sets and rises."

Sango shrugged. "To me, it's a life force," she replied. "Do you feel ultimately better each time?"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Which is why I believe the music gets better every time," she remarked. "Because the music is what keeps us going in our duties to guide the humans."

Sango looked at her friend. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to feel like them?" she asked.

Kagome gave her a nonchalant look. "There are some things that we are not meant to experience while we continue with our duty," she answered. "Why the curiosity?"

"Remember the couple who were stuck in the elevator for hours? Then they ended up having relations?" Sango had a small smile of curiosity and fascination as she spoke.

Kagome nodded with a smile of fascination of her own. "I remember," she said. "They were even caught in the act by the rescuers."

Sango let out a hollow laugh, not feeling anything humorous, but just adding her own reaction to the conversation. "I want to know what it'll feel like to have that happen to me," she said. "To touch someone and to feel."

Kagome shook her head. "We're Angels Sango," she said. "We can't feel anything as part of the task we had been given."

Sango sighed at her friend's words. She was content with her life as an unemotional immortal being, but somehow recently, there was a new feeling of wanting to experience something else other than the existence she was living at that moment. What it was, she was not sure. But some day she hoped she would find out.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Invisible Wings**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with _InuYasha _or _City of Angels._ The people who made them are the owners. Not me. I'm too poor to have anything like that under my name. LOL.

The city streets were packed. Cars were bumper to bumper in the most recent traffic jam and the passengers were getting irritable under the early summer sun. A lone figure sped past on their pedal bike, weaving their way through the various stationary vehicles, making their way to the local hospital.

The rider was a young man called Miroku, a heart surgeon and was considered to be highly intelligent by his fellow Doctors. But all that covered his big problem- he loved to chat up to the ladies and often the nurses fawned over him due to them falling in deep lust over his black hair that was often tied back in a tiny tail at the back of his head, and his midnight blue eyes that twinkled as he spoke to one of them. It also didn't help that he was an incorrigible flirt.

He rode up into the delivery station of the hospital, going up a nearby ramp into the doorway inside. He chained his bike to a rack inside before heading off to the locker room.

After he was changed into his surgery scrubs, Miroku headed off to Surgical Ward 2, where his patient waited. As he was washing his hands, one of his assistants came into the Prep Room. "You know the procedure?" he asked.

Miroku nodded. He had studied the ultrasound and x-ray of the patient's heart he was to operate on; it was a simple textbook procedure.

The assistant didn't move back into the Surgery. "There's one more thing before anything else," he began. "The patient wants to see you before you operate on him."

Miroku gave the assistant and fellow Doctor a perplexed look, but nodded again in agreement. So after he had finished with decontaminating himself and donning the numerous gloves, the facemask and hair cap, he walked into the Surgery, noticing the man was about to be put under the gas.

Miroku leaned over, keeping his mask on as per protocol and safety regulations. He looked at the man who was about to be operated on. The man looked up at Miroku, studying the parts of his face that could be seen with the mask on.

After a couple of seconds, the man gave a small nod and the mask with the anesthetic gas was placed over his nose and mouth. Miroku straightened up and looked at the Doctors who were assigned to help him with the procedure. "Well," he said. "Let's get started."

After a couple of hours, the work that was required of Miroku was done, with him letting his assisting Doctors clean up and sew up the man.

Miroku looked at the Doctors in the room. "Remember to watch his heartbeat," he cautioned. "It can get quite erratic after a procedure like that."

The Doctors nodded and continued with their work as Miroku began to strip himself of the surgical gloves and mask.

Then, a loud beep could be heard. "Doctor Houshi!" one of the Doctors called. Miroku looked in the room. The patient's heart rate was slowing down, and continued to do so.

Miroku quickly re-dressed himself in the mask and gloves and got to work on reviving the man's heart.

"It's not good," he said. He didn't understand how this could happen- the procedure was textbook, and the patient should be on the road to recovery. But instead, the patient was dying right under their noses.

Meanwhile, Sango stood nearby and watched the all too familiar scene in front of her.

Miroku ordered the paddles. "Charge to one hundred," he commanded, holding the paddles to the patient's chest. A shock rippled through the man's body, the heart monitor registered one beat, but the line continued to indicate the man's heart was not beating on its own.

"Charge to two hundred," he ordered again. Another shock ran through the man, the heart monitor registered another blip of a beat, but no more.

'_Dammit! What's going on?' _Sango heard Miroku think.

"This is no good," Miroku said to his fellow Doctors who were getting frantic in their attempts in helping him revive the man. "We're going to have to open him up again."

He was passed a scalpel, as another Doctor readied the retractors. After opening the man up again and getting his heart out, Miroku was passed the small set of wand paddles and he placed them on either side of the heart. "Charge to fifty," he commanded. A shock went through, but there was no response. Miroku didn't feel the need to give up yet. "Charge to eighty," he said. Another shock went through the organ, but the heart refused to beat on its own anymore.

'_Don't do this to me,'_ Sango heard Miroku's thoughts as she stood by, the dead man standing beside her. '_Don't die on me.'_

Miroku took the heart in his hands and began to massage it in an effort to stimulate it into beating. As he was doing this, he felt a presence in the room, which he gathered was not a normal part of life, and assumed the worst. "You're not taking him," Miroku stated in a stern voice, looking straight at Sango.

Sango was bewildered. He looked at her! No normal human could do this. She looked at the man beside her, who was watching his Doctor try and save his life, even though it was too late. "We should go," she said to the man.

The man nodded, a solemn expression on his face. He looked to be less accepting than the little girl, but seemed to understand that there was nothing else he could do now except follow Sango on to the path.

When they left, Miroku was forced to note the man's time of death. He had tried everything to save the man, but it was just not enough. Someone out there wanted that man's life to end that day and Miroku was not accepting of it.

The worst part of a patient dying on him was telling the family that was waiting anxiously in the Waiting Room, unaware that their loved one had died during a textbook procedure, which he didn't understand how someone could not survive from.

The wife, the daughter and the son looked at him like he was pure hate as they broke down in tears, the wife clutching at her two children. It became too much for Miroku and he had to excuse himself, walking away into the stairwell.

Finding a secluded spot away from the prying eyes of his fellow Doctors and nurses, Miroku sat down on the stairs and leant his head in his hands. The urge to cry was too strong, and a lone tear fell.

Sango, back from her task of leading the dead man to the next life, knelt in front of Miroku, watching him as he let out a small sob.

She had seen people cry before and had offered comfort, but she felt like she needed to do something more for him, something else than just be an invisible force. Sango reached out with her hands and put Miroku's in her grasp, not feeling it, but knowing that he could in some form- even if it wasn't physical.

Miroku eventually calmed, but he felt as if something was urging him to get on with life, to move on. He acted upon it, standing up and wiping his face with the back of a sleeve of his white Doctor's coat.

He decided to continue with the rest of his shift, hoping that working on helping other patients would take his mind away from this tragedy. This was the first time that someone had died under his knife, and he was not proud of it.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Invisible Wings**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with _InuYasha _or _City of Angels._ The people who made them are the owners. Not me. I'm too poor to have anything like that under my name. LOL.

The next day, Miroku turned up for another day of patient watch and surgery, when he saw that Surgical Ward 2 was being cleared out for another surgery next door.

"What's going on?" he asked a fellow Doctor who had entered the Prep Room where he stood watching the unusual scene before him.

The Doctor began to follow the procedure of preparation before surgery. "Your surgery has been rescheduled to next Monday," he replied, drying his hands and pulling on the gloves.

Miroku looked at the man in disbelief. "They can't do this!" he snapped. "What was the reason?"

The Doctor looked at him with an almost sorry expression. "They believed that you weren't fit to continue with your surgery duties till a later date."

Miroku groaned inwardly and walked out of the Surgery Ward, bent on telling the patient that was about to operated on that day that their operation was to be rescheduled. He entered the large shared room and saw a man sitting up in bed with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Mr…Messenger," Miroku began, checking the patient's record on the clipboard he held in his hand. He looked again at the man and noticed something. "What's that on your mouth?"

The man rubbed on the left side, missing the obvious chocolate-coloured smear on the other side. Then, as he shifted, an empty container of chocolate ice-cream dropped onto the floor, followed by the spoon.

Miroku picked up the container. "Mr Messenger," he began. "You know you're not allowed to eat these kinds of sweets before your surgery."

A voice piped up behind him. "But he hasn't got any surgery to go to," said a middle-age woman, coming to the side of Mr Messenger. "They rescheduled it, didn't they?"

Miroku looked at the woman, who was looking at him in suspicion. Life as a Doctor had its unkind moments. "The circumstances proved to be unfavourable for the procedure at the moment," he explained, trying to pass them off. "Your husband's surgery has been rescheduled to next Monday."

The woman looked at Miroku in disbelief. "They can't do that!" she complained.

Miroku looked at the man on the bed and held up the container. "No more of this," he warned. "It's your money that you are spending for this procedure and if you want to increase your chances of it ever being worth it, then I suggest you kick this habit." And with that, he threw the container in the nearby bin and walked out.

Later that day, Miroku was walking down a hall towards one of the help desks when he spotted Mrs Messenger. Cringing, he quickly walked away in the opposite direction towards a place he knew no one would find him, even with his womanising ways causing several of the Nurses to be in pursuit whenever they were on their break.

The Nursery was a quiet place, not many people went through there except expectant or new mothers, along with the associated female Nurses. Miroku entered the room, which was full of clear plastic cribs, each holding a small human being. The only sounds that he heard as he sat down on the ground in the middle of the room were the soft breaths of sleeping babies.

"Since when do you hang around here?" a male voice spoke from the door. Miroku looked up and saw it to be his friend InuYasha, who was the only male Nurse working in the Nurseries.

Miroku gave him a defeated look. "I'm actually hiding," he said. "A wife of one of my patients isn't too keen on me."

InuYasha rolled his eyes as he went around checking the babies. "Women are your weakness," he commented, stating the obvious.

Miroku stood up and followed InuYasha around as he did his routine checks. "I can't help if a pretty woman comes to my attention," he said, watching InuYasha pick up one of the babies, who was fussing.

"Whatever," InuYasha replied as he checked the now crying baby. "Think you can help me with this?" He indicated to the upset child in his arms.

Miroku looked at the baby. "Sure," he said. "What's wrong?"

InuYasha had a rare look of compassion on his face. "This little one was found in a dumpster a few days ago," he said. "But he's been really fussy since we got him here and there hasn't been anything coming up on ultrasound, x-rays or even the blood works."

Sango looked on. She kept being pulled towards the young man called Miroku, fascination the key reason why. She watched how he took the baby out of his friend's arms and examined him; with such a gentleness that she didn't know existed in human men. It unnerved her that a human could make her feel… Which was the whole point. He made her feel something and she wasn't sure what. But she liked it. The only other person who knew about this change was her friend Kagome, who suddenly appeared beside her while Sango stood watching the two men in the Nursery.

"So this is the one that fascinates you?" she teased. She studied the other man, InuYasha, for a second. "But the other one seems to draw my eye."

Sango glanced at her in surprise. "You understand my situation?" she asked.

Kagome bent her head in response. "To feel… it's not something that happens to every Angel. We're not meant to have this happen to us, but apparently these two humans are affecting us in a way that is not understandable to our kind."

Sango smiled at her and patted her arm. "We will find out what's happening together," she said.

Before Kagome could continue the conversation, Miroku let out a sigh. "I'm sorry InuYasha," he said. "But he seems fine to me. But I'll do some research on it if you want and I'll let you know if I find anything."

InuYasha gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks," he replied. "It'll be worth it in the end when this little tyke gets a good night's sleep."

Miroku gave him a grin and walked out, wondering what else he had to do that day. Sango trailed behind him, giving her friend a farewell smile.

Kagome returned it, before turning to the young man in front of her, who had placed the now calm child back into his cradle, and was standing there watching him. "Here's to hoping someone's watching over you little guy," InuYasha murmured as he watched the baby quietly coo in his bed. "They helped you out once; let's hope they can spare another miracle for you."

Kagome looked at the handsome features of the male Nurse before her, wondering if she could ever feel the same compassion as what InuYasha was feeling right at that moment. She reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, hoping in her own way that she could create the miracle that was needed for that small child who had gone through so much.

* * *

Sango leant against the wall of the large research library where Miroku had holed himself up, reading books on baby diseases, disorders and other problems that could happen to them.

Sighing, she stood and transported herself to the lower levels, right outside of Mr Messenger's door. She had a weird familiarity with this man, but couldn't figure out what. As she stood in the doorway watching him sleep, a voice startled her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" It was Miroku.

Sango turned around, looking around to see if anyone else was there in the hall with her. Finding no one, she felt surprise. He could actually see her?

Miroku stopped in his tracks from walking down the halls from the library, half bent on heading home for a hot shower and bed. A young woman was at the doorway of Mr Messenger's room, and was looking a little confused.

"Visiting hours were over at eight," he said. '_She's beautiful,'_ he thought. Sango almost laughed when she heard that. "Are you a visitor?"

Sango smiled at him. "Yes," she said. "I'm visiting."

Miroku looked at the room number, surprise coming to him suddenly knowing that Mr Messenger could know such a beauty. "You visiting Mr Messenger?"

Sango nodded, knowing her role as an Angel required her to visit people without their knowledge.

Miroku turned on the charm. "So,' he began. "What's your name?"

"Sango," she answered him, studying his face with fascination. She concluded that she liked his eyes the best. "And not to worry Miroku, things will turn out for the best."

Miroku looked at her in curiosity. "How'd you know my name?"

Sango pointed to his I.D. tag hanging from his white lab coat. Obvious answers didn't need words.

Miroku smiled at her. This girl just seemed to mesmerize him, making him seem to want to know more about her. He didn't feel the need to jump straight to the 'relations' part, which was strange. He felt the need to just get to know her on a more social level, but he realised that he had a job to do for that moment. "Listen," he said. "You'd better get out of here otherwise security would think you were a burglar or something."

Sango smiled at him. "I'll take that advice to hand," she replied.

Miroku looked at his watch. He seriously needed to get home; otherwise he wouldn't be getting a good night's rest that night. Looking up to speak to Sango again, he realised that he was alone in the hall.

Shaking his head, he headed off to the locker room to change out of his scrubs and into his riding gear, thoughts on Sango haunting his mind as he rode home, then while running a hot bath when he got there, changing his mind about having a shower instead. Non-perverse thoughts of her were all he could think of as he sat there in the hot water.

Sango sat nearby, looking away from the naked Miroku sitting in the bathtub a few metres away. She was curious as to what he could look like in all his glory, but at the same time she felt shy. Hearing the quiet splashes of him moving about in the tub were enough to make her resist having a further peek, alongside the thoughts that she kept overhearing that were all about her.

'_Sango…'_ Miroku thought. Sango looked up. Miroku smiled. '_You're an interesting one.'_

**TBC**


End file.
